creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Killed the Prom Queen
“Here it is,” they thought as they gazed with astonishment into the darkness illuminated only by strobe lights. “The greatest night of our Senior year, Prom.” The young couples all walked into the venue with excitement as they saw their friends gathered in circles that were scattered around the miraculous building. Little did they know that something atrocious would be occurring here tonight; a special guest would be making a much unexpected appearance. Perhaps he would finally find her here, finally destroy her. All the girls quickly swarmed together and took photos of each other with their dates. They didn't want to forget this beautiful night, and they wouldn't. Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows of the venue, the masked man searched for an entry to the main corridors so that he may seek her out. Hearing a group of what seemed to be three or four male voices, he quickly hid in a restroom nearby. As he closed the stall door farthest from the door, he heard them stumble in as if they were drunk. “Oh dude, you’re so going to get some tonight,” one of them slurred as they all laughed hysterically like a pack of hyenas. “Oh man, I know! Tonight is the night I’ll fucking destroy her pussy,” the main one of the group shouted. Peering through the slight crack of the door-frame, he could see only two standing near the sink until he heard two streams of urine clash against the porcelain urinals. “With the others occupied and these two drunk, it should make things easier,” he thought as he unsheathed the blade and grasped it firmly in his palm. Quietly making his exit, he kept his left hand behind his back. The two looking in the mirror quickly turned at the sound of footsteps causing the killer to stop dead. “Can we help you?” the shorter one spoke with a much greater slur in his voice as he held onto the counter for support. Silence came from the man. One of the men using the urinal took a step toward him and suddenly stopped in his shoes as the killer revealed a handgun from behind his back pointing it directly at him. All men stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to the gun. Blank eyes stared back at them through the weathered latex mask as if consuming their souls. The shorter one of the group stepped forward in an attempt to intervene and was met with a silence shattering bullet. The male closest to the door slowly inched his way toward it and met the same fate. “Alright, I don’t know who the fuck you are!” the taller one before him shouted with fear and confidence as he removed his jacket, “But I’m going to make you wish you never ca-” he was stopped short as the man brutally thrust the blade into his gut several times. The other boy backed away slowly into the wall as he witnessed the death of his two best friends and his secret lover. With blood sprayed across what used to be a clean restroom, the boy turned his head and vomited his stomach contents. The killer’s hand dripped with fresh crimson and torn bits of flesh as he neared the final teen. He bent down and slowly lifted him eye level to the urinal. With tears flooding his young eyes, the killer gazed into them with curiosity before slamming the young boy’s head repeatedly against the porcelain until it broke. Dropping the body, he observed his masterpiece before exiting. Stumbling off into the building, he continued his search. Nobody would stop him from completing his manifesto. Blaring bass led him to main corridors where the dance was being held; a shout of fear came from the restrooms as someone discovered the massacre. The man who discovered the malicious crime immediately called police to notify them of his discovery. As the killer burst through the twin steel doors, music blared in rhythm with the lighting as young couples danced close together. From his viewpoint on the balcony, he could spot her standing across the room with a group of girls. “Hey, who’s that?” one of the girls spoke in curiosity as she pointed up at the killer. Andy turned in fascination as the killer glared right at her from his spot. She then jolted in fear as she could see the handgun being raised toward her. A single shot rang out and whizzed right into a random teen causing him to collapse. This built up a commotion among the teens as they scrambled for the nearest exit. The killer leapt down from the balcony and fired more shots into the crowd in order to make a path. Bloodied teens fell to the ground as they were shot, and others ducked for cover. Sprinting outside, he noticed the limousine speeding off into the city night with Andy and her friends. Rapid fire hit the vehicle and shattered the rear window. “Who the fuck was that?!” one of her friends shouted among each other. “I don’t know. Whoever he is, he was after you Andy…” she spoke softly. Andy suddenly started choking for air as a chill ran down her spine. She caught her breath and peered out the window to see the killer standing still. The moment she blinked and reopened her eyes, he was nowhere to be seen. Category:Mental Illness